


destiny

by mipda



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M, lapselock, predebut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mipda/pseuds/mipda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaejoong is fifteen when he meets his destiny for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	destiny

jaejoong is fifteen when he meets him the first time. he’s failed his audition, is heading to the bus station to make the long trip back home when they cross paths. he’s taller than jaejoong—just a few centimeters, really—and his brain automatically takes in the rest of his appearance to complete the picture. hair too long, teeth too jagged, face too round. baggy clothes too dark to be comfortable on such a warm spring day.

they dont exchange names, barely exchange more than a “hey” “whats up” before they’ve parted ways. the street fight is over and there’s nothing to keep them from moving on with their day.

but jaejoong remembers his face, and is glad to have even that.  
—

it’s six months later when they cross paths again. he’s passed his second audition and is proud of his self-taught ability to carry a tune. as a trainee in the company that created his childhood idols, jaejoong thinks that there’s not much out there that could make him happier than he is at that moment. this is his dream, what he dropped out of high school and left his childhood home for.

and then jaejoong sees him. hair still too long, teeth still too jagged, legs still too long. the dark clothes are more fitting now that the weather is becoming colder, but they’re still the same baggy style. the height difference seems to have closed a bit, but that might just be his imagination playing tricks in the light.

his face is exactly how he remembered, though, and jaejoong thinks to himself ‘this must be destiny.’

—

it’s exactly one week later when they meet again, this time for real. it’s thursday; just a regular, boring thursday; when jaejoong is opening the door to a practice room, still excited just from the simple fact of being where he is at that moment. he’s a bit tired from having to wake up so early, but at least he doesn’t have to worry about school like the other trainees do so it could be worse.

it’s a regular, boring thursday when jaejoong is opening the door to a practice room and comes face-to-face with his destiny. they do an awkward dance for a moment—you go left i’ll go right, no i mean you go your left and ill go my right—before they both stop and laugh.  
he holds out a hand, tries not to start when he feels callouses on the other boy’s palm.

"i’m jaejoong. i just started here last week, and—"

"we’ve met before, right? a few months ago. i remember your face."

jaejoong laughs again, tries not to focus all of his attention on the fact that their hands are still grasped together, tries not to let his happiness at being remembered show on his face or in his voice.

"i’m yunho, by the way. c’mon, i’ll show you around since i’ve been here a while."

hands finally release and jaejoong rubs his against his pant leg, wonders why the warmth isn’t going away and why he can still feel toughened skin against his. he smiles, gives a nod in response to the offer.

they exit the room together, have both completely forgotten why they were there in the first place, and make their way down hallways and stairwells. they laugh at each others jokes, show genuine interest in answers to questions asked.

with each step, jaejoong falls deeper in love.

—

he’s been a trainee now for two years—officially, that is; never mind the time taken off—and each new day brings with it a new challenge to overcome. he’s thought of giving up a few times, abandoned the idea almost immediately each time because he’s come too far to just drop out now.  
and through it all is yunho. his yunho, though he’d never call him that directly. it’s been two years and so much has changed around them, but his presence has always remained consistent. his hair is too long again, teeth still jagged, face still round but less so thanks to a few growth spurts and hours upon hours spent learning dance routines. his clothes are still baggy, though the colors and patterns have brightened significantly over time.

 

sometimes jaejoong wonders how long this will last. how many more days weeks months years he’ll have before one of them debuts and the other is left behind. he has occasional thoughts of debuting one day, vaguely imagines the concept he’d be given and hopes that he’d like his group members.

he won’t allow himself to dream of being placed with yunho, regardless that the company has kept them together in every project group thus far.

jaejoong is eighteen when he learns of his placement in a new supergroup planned by the company. he’s told that two others were already chosen—kim junsu and jung yunho; you’re friends with them, right? ah well, keep it to yourselves for now—and it is this knowledge that makes his heart swell painfully and his palms sweat despite the cold air that pumps from the fans in the practice rooms.

yunho comes in the room when jaejoong is leaning against the far wall, trying to figure out the best way to break the news to his family. behind him is a few other trainees, some new but most old and familiar by now. their eyes connect from across the room and jaejoong knows that the other has been told. yunho grins his congratulations, his jagged teeth and too-long-hair doing nothing to mar the sentiment.

jaejoong smiles back, his heart still painful in his chest and his palms still sweaty though by now the reasons have changed. jaejoong is only halfway aware of it.

he doesn’t spend a lot of time thinking about the future, spends even less thinking about the past; his thoughts usually are for the here-and-now. but it is in this moment that he allows himself to remember the years passed. he remembers the street-fight, and the first official meeting half a year later. he remembers dark clothes in spring and a falling in love in the middle of the stairwell that connects the fourth and fifth floors.

and he thinks to himself, ‘this must be destiny.’


End file.
